Total Drama Drama Drama Island
TBA Plot 'Recap:'It's been along season and Gwen finally got revenge on Heather by winning the million dollars. Now, the campers have been packed up and spending time with each other before they have to leave and say goodbye. Or will they? *(Laughs)* Lets see some surprises. On this special of Total Drama Island! All the campers are hanging out, having fun. Owen, Izzy, and Eva are hanging out at the buffet. Owen shouts to Chef for cooking some good food. Izzy and Eva are having a marshmallow contest, with Izzy winning and Eva loosing. Izzy does however tell Eva maybe she can get it next time. Gwen and Trent are cuddling on some chairs, Trent asks where psycho Cody is. Gwen points at Beth and Cody talking at the pool. In the confessional Gwen's happy that not only did she win the money, but Cody is obsessed with Beth now. Cody asks Beth if she can get Gwen's number for her, with Beth saying she doesn't know Gwen like that. Guess he still isn't over her. Courtney and Duncan are dancing together. Duncan asks if they're still growing strong. Courtney said they're probably going to have to break up, because she doesn't do long distance relationship. Duncan stops dancing and gives Courtney a death stare, with Courtney still dancing to the beat of the song. At the bar, Katie and Sadie sit gawking over Trent and Justin from a distance. Heather says that "it's" not gunna happen, with Noah actually agreeing. I walk on with Chef telling Gwen she's gunna get to keep the money, but has a chance to win another million dollars. Gwen cheers, but there's a catch! All of the other contestant get a shot at the mill! Katie, Sadie, and Beth all cheer, while Courtney hugs Duncan in excitement! Duncan smiles. Throughout the "challenge" I will give hints to where the silver case is. You could go solo or team up, but only can have up to four as part of your team. Katie, Beth, and Sadie decide to work with Justin. While surprised match up of Owen, Lindsay, and Cody work together. Gwen works with Trent and Eva, while Heather, who had no one else, is running solo. On my go, 1...2...3!!!! Go!!! All the contestants run out! In the woods, Izzy and Noah are working together, while Eva is working with Gwen and Trent. Eva, however, wants to give "Gwent" time alone, so she leaves them. She looks around and walks up to Noah and Izzy and ask if they can work together. Noah belches, but Izzy says she wouldn't mind it. In the confessional, Eva says she's only teaming up with Noah to get closer to the million. She states he is smart and Izzy is fast. Over the intercom I tell the campers the case is somewhere on Camp Wawankwa. All the campers, who are on Playa Dé Losers, swim to the island next door. Eva, Duncan, and Courtney first reach the island. Eva and Courtney leave their team to look in the cabins. Eva looks inside the Killer Bass cabin and spots it the suit case. She grabs it, but runs into Bridgette and Geoff. They try tackling her, but it's to no avail. I tell the campers Eva has the case near the cabin. Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Katie, Sadie, and Justin all arrive. Justin takes off his shirt. Everyone there, excluding Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, and Eva are staring. Courtney and Eva are wrestling each other. Gwen, Trent, LeShanwa, and Harold team up and sneak to grab the case from Eva, who is to busy to watch the case. At the dock, DJ is sitting down. Chef ask him why he is sitting down and not doing anything. DJ quietly tells Chef he doesn't have anyone to work with. Chef points to Tyler who is sitting on the other end, who is sitting there, because he can't find Lindsay. DJ takes a deep breath and walks up and ask Tyler to team up with him. Tyler cheers and says "Heck yeah!". They both shake hands. Near the crafts and services, Harold watches out and guards the case, while Gwen, Trent, and LeShawna use the bathroom. Heather is spying on Harold behind and bush, when Ezekiel grabs the case and runs off. Heather follows Ezekiel. She reaches him and lies, telling him she wanted to work with him. Ezekiel tells her all he needs to do is get this case to the dock. In the confessional, Heather says she's surprises that homeschool got it before her. Heather grabs it and runs, with Ezekiel trailing from behind. Eva and Courtney are still wrestling on the ground, while most of the teams are looking at Justin. Justin is even looking at Justin. Heather and Ezekiel accidentally arrive in the middle of all the attention. Duncan and Geoff notice this and chase after Heather. Eva and Courtney stop as well. DJ and Tyler block off the dock. Justin leaves to go somewhere. Duncan trips Ezekiel, who rolls into a ball and knocks down Courtney on an accident. Izzy swings from a vine but misses the case. On an airplane, Justin comes down on a parachute. The parachute lands on Katie, Sadie, and Cody blinding them form running. Gwen, Harold, Trent, LeShawna, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Lindsay, and Eva arrive where DJ and Tyler are grabbing the case from a strong Duncan, Heather, and Geoff. From a cliff, Noah is on a sled. He pushes off a rock and plunges forward. Justin and Beth run forward, being chased after Noah's sled. He's going so fast he runs into the contestants in front of the dock pushing all of them in the water with the silver case. I tell the campers that are in the water, they were the closest to the case when it reached the dock, meaning they have to compete in season two! All contestant, but Justin all groan. Courtney ask what about the rest of us. I tell them they we'll be watching form the sidelines. In the confessional, Katie and Sadie are happy about watching from the sidelines. Courtney however tells me that she'll sue my show. Funny! Ha-ha! Well I guess that's it. Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Harold, DJ, Tyler, Heather, Justin, Beth, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Eva, Owen, and Lindsay will have a chance for another million dollars on Total Drama Action! See ya soon! Post credit scene As a bonus scene, at the cabin, Katie and Sadie are packing. Sadie hugs Katie and tells him her she really missed her since got voted out. Katie pushes Sadie out the way. Katie yells at Sadie for costing her another chance at the million. Outside the cabins, the contestants moving on to season two are loading on to a yacht, Courtney hugs Duncan and says she'll get back on the show and can't wait to she him again. Eva passes by and walks on the boat. In the confessional, Eva sports a hat and few accessories. Eva explains Lindsay told her to get a new "due", so she went out and skinned a bear to sport the new attire. She also says she's getting Duncan back, now with Courtney gone.